Several electronic devices nowadays comprise non-linear amplifier. An example of a non-linear amplifier is a power amplifier which is a component of a radio transmitter circuitry that amplifies a transmission signal for radio transmission. Characteristics of the non-linear amplifiers depend on several external factors that may be understood as working conditions of the non-linear amplifier. Such working conditions may include a power supply voltage, a bias voltage, and temperature. Varying working conditions cause variance in the operational characteristics of the non-linear amplifier, e.g. in linearity of the amplifier. Therefore, different working conditions may cause the amplifier to distort an amplified signal differently.